1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a chip-like electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
There are chip-like electronic components including a chip element in the form of a substantially rectangular parallelepiped having inner electrodes and external electrodes formed on both end surfaces of the chip element. A method for forming the external electrodes of such an electronic component is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-22509. With this method, an electrically conductive paste is coated on the end surfaces of the chip element by dipping the end surfaces of the chip element and ridge portions surrounding the end surfaces into the electrically conductive paste. The external electrodes are then formed by drying and sintering.